Una verdadera bella durmiente
by Alice Dragneel Vermilion
Summary: Ren no estaba seguro si el destino o Dios (alias Hao) se había encargado de esto. De lo único que estaba seguro es que aquella princesa frente a él sería la bella durmiente ahora, y él el principe shaman que rompería el hechizo.
1. Chapter 1

**Una verdadera bella durmiente**

Ren no estaba seguro si el destino o Dios (alias Hao) se había encargado de esto. De lo único que estaba seguro es que aquella princesa frente a él sería la bella durmiente ahora, y él el principe shaman que rompería el hechizo.

* * *

Tenía 19 años en ese entonces. Tomo el primer vuelo por la mañana a Francia, vestido de traje y totalmente impecable. A penas si podía recordar los días que estuvo visitando empresas, armando negocios, o comprando algún recuerdo para su hermana. Pero recordaba ese momento con exactitud, ese instante que algo o alguien puso en su camino.

Se encontraba en su auto. No manejaba. El hotel se encargo de todo tal como pidió: un medio de transporte y un chófer que facilite su movilidad. Aún odia el tráfico y aquellos aparatos bulliciosos que rodaban por las calles, aunque el odio que sentía por cada humano que los utilizaban había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo. Y quizás... Fue eso lo que lo llevo a aquel lugar.

Llevaba ya casi 20 minutos estancado detrás de una fila de autos. La paciencia se le estaba acabando. Al día siguiente tomaría su vuelo de regreso a China y necesitaba utilizar sus últimas horas en el país europeo para arreglarlo todo.

El chofer vio por el retrovisor el rostro nada contento de su jefe. Suponía que en algún momento empezaría a sermonearlo por un problema que ni siquiera había causado, así que antes de eso, decidió hacer comentario.

-Es una pena lo que ha ocurrido últimamente en el país-Ren no dijo nada, pero con su mirada en el espejo retrovisor lo animó a continuar-Los partidos opositores al gobierno actual han creado algunos altercados. Algunos han...-Sus palabras se quedaro en el aire cuando una fuerte explosión llegó a sus oidos y la gente empezó a gritar.

Ren no fue el único que bajo del auto. Varias personas más estaban fuera del suyo mirando más allá. A varios metros se encontraba un puente y por lo que pudo observar una hilera de ambulancias y equipos de rescate que se amontonaban al inicio.

Su mente trabajó rápido, o tal vez no lo hizo... Porque aunque no se lo hubiera pedido, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse hacia adelante, acortando la distancia entre el puente donde existia el cogestionamento y él.

Los carros y las personas obstruian el pasó, pero logro llegar hasta la calle hacia donde aquellas ambulancias se estaban desviando. Metros más allá, la policia detenia a un grupo de personas, posiblemente causantes de aquella explosión, destina a impedir el pasó de las ambulancias.

No se quedó mucho. En su cabeza ya estaban reunidas las piezas para darle sentido a todo ese alboroto. Quizás fue esa parte de humanidad suya lo que lo hizo seguir el camino en que se dirigian esas ambulancias, o quizás fue algo más divino y abstracto. Todo lo que supo fue que al llegar a las puertas del hospital y ver a tantos heridos (niños, mujeres, ancianos) no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sin ayudar.

* * *

No dijo una sola palabra mientras ayudaba a descargar a los enfermos o heridos que habían sido obligados a abandonar el hospital donde estaban luego de hubiera una explosión en el mismo. Tampoco dio explicaciones a los encargados del sitio, ni estos se preocuparon de preguntarselo. Aunque fuera egoísta, no podía limitar todo su tiempo en aquellas personas. Él seguia siendo Ren Tao, y ninguna de sus obligaciones habían desaparecido para permitirle ayudar a esas personas. Así que como última obra de caridad, se dirigió a la recepción y entrego un donativo bastante grande para los gastos que se pudieran estar causando. Ya se encargaría luego de dar otro incentivo ds ser necesario.

Dio media vuelta para salir del lugar pero entonces lo vio: la sombra del espíritu que le había devuelto la vida hace más de cuatro años. Ni siquiera tuvo que proponerse seguirlo, entró directamente en la primera habitación del piso, donde lo vio desaparecer.

Había una enfermera tomando apuntes y revisando el suero que guindaba hasta la cama. Sabia quien estaba ahí antes de si quiera verla. Y lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era...

-¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó haciendo voltear a la enfermera.

-Disculpe, ¿conoce usted a esta joven?-

Ren asintió.

-Hace algún tiempo-Dijo y la enferma regresó a sus apuntes.

-Ha estado aquí desde hace un año. Cayó en coma luego de un accidente automovilistico-Cerro su carpeta-Nadie ha aparecido por ella, ni se le conoce algún pariente cercano por lo que pudimos averiguar-

Ren calló por unos segundos observando a la poderosa Iron Maiden Jeanne dormir. Sin esa apariencia tan estrafalaria del torneo, se veía como una simple adolescente francesa.

-Sus signos vitales se encuentran estables y loas daños que pudo haber provocado el accidente ya han sido curados. Sin embargo, sigue sin despertar-La enfermera le dedico una breve mirada compasiva a la muchacha-Quizas porque no tiene a dónde volver-

-Envienla a mi casa-Dijo el Tao sin un atisbo de emoción-Contratare un enfermera que se encargue de sus cuidados mientras siga en ese estado-

-Es imposible que alguien que no sea familiar...-

-Hay bastantes heridos haya afuera. Las habitaciones se están acabando y necesitan más-Ren se volteo sin dejar de hablar-Jeanne estará bien mientras este a mi lado-Y sin más salió del lugar.

* * *

Su increíble donación sirvió para que los tramites se realizaran con agilidad. En menos de dos horas una ambulancia llevaba a Jeanne y a Ren hacia el apartamento que había arrendado como oficina cuando llegó a Francia. No era muy amplio, pero contaba con el espacio suficiente para lo que se traia entre manos. En un par de llamadas obtuvo todo lo necesario para cuidar a esa niña.

La enfermera ya estaba ahí cuando llegaron, junto con personas aptas para colocar los equipos medicos. Esa noche ni siquiera volteo a mirarla. No le dio más instrucciones a la enfermera que estuviera pendiente de ella. Y se marchó.

Cuando llegó al hotel envío un comunicado a su hermana, dicendo que ampliaria sus días de estancia en ese país. No anuncio cuantos, solo los necesarios para que su conciencia dejará de eatar inquieta.

El segundo día no se apareció más por el apartamento mas que para conoced alguna novedad que se haya presentado. Su visita duro minutos y el resto del día se la pasó metido en el hotel trabajando.

El tercer día tuvo la excusa perfecta para quedarse a solas con ella. No fueron más de 15 segundos, pero la ampolla de vitaminas que tenía que preparar la enfermera le permitió avanzar un poco en su fijación con Jeanne. Esta vez tuvo paciencia y se limito a observarla con calma, más que a hecharle un simple vistazo, como lo había hecho el primer día.

El cuarto se apareció por la noche, con la chaqueta guindada del brazo y un maletín en la mano. Echó a la enfermera a su habitación para que se cambiará y se preparara para dormir y por primera vez toco una parte su piel. Fue solo un empujon en el hombro con el dedo, pero fue el mismo que siguio frotando con su pulgar el siguiente día.

El quinto día llegó tarde otra vez y en esta ocasión la enferma desapareció sola. Ren se dirigió a su escritorio y siguió trabajando como si nada. Como si no compartiera el mismo sitio con la adolescente tumbada en la cama a su lado. Aunque se levanto varias veces por un vaso de agua, teniendo que cruzar frente a ella varias veces más.

El octavo día llevo un vino. Despidió a la enfermera y compartió el silencio con _**ella. **_Tomó copa tras copa, hasta que los papeles de su maletín dejaron de importar.

Seguramente era de madrugada cuando caminó hasta su lado en la cama, y quizás hubieran pasados varios minutos hasta que decidió tocarla. Quizás Shamash sabría lo que vendría, quizás por eso él y el espíritu del trueno se retiron en silencio. Quizás por eso Ren se lleno de tanto vino antes de hacerlo.

Pero cuando su rostro bajo hasta unos centimetros cerca del rostro de ella, las palabras flueyeron con facilidad de su boca.

-¿Irónico, no?-Susurro con un sonrisa ladeada-Una bella durmiente debería ser pura, inocente, no un monstruo como yo-Una de sus manos acarició el cabello de ella por varios segundos-No debería haber bebido tanto-Se separó con un resoplido. Tomó su maletín y su chaqueta pero antes de irse se acerco de nuevo a ella-A una verdadera bella durmiente debería estar esperandola un principe que la despierte-Se acerco a su oído y susurro-A una como tú... Así...-Separandose ligeramente de ella, depósito un casto beso sobre sus labios. Él roce no duro más de dos segundo, pero cuando abrió los ojos, encontró unos ojos escarlatas viendo directamente a los suyos.

* * *

Notas: Muchas gracias por leer este fic! Está pensando para ser un one-shot, pero si encuentro la motivación suficiente (REVIEWS) podría hacerlo un long fic.

Disculpen si me equivoque en algo, o si algunas cosas les parecieron fuera del lugar. No sé nada sobre la condición política de Francia, ni sobre enfermeras o médicos.

En fin, pasen bien y no olviden dejarme un comentario! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ren se echó hacia atrás de manera abrupta, casi tropezando con algunos aparatos. Unos cuantos cables se enredaron en su pies y soltó un maldición por el disgusto y la vergüenza de verse descubierto. Pero cuando volvió a ver a la "princesa", con algo de timidez, ésta lo seguia observando de la misma manera: fija e inexpresivamente.

No sabía que diablos hacer o como actuar. Tal vez, si ignoraba lo que acababa de pasar, podría confundirla lo suficiente como para que ella lo olvide, o lo tomara como una simple ilusión. Dispuesto, dejó su maletín y su chaqueta sobre una silla. Se paro recto frente a ella y...

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Jeanne bajo y un poco ronco.

Los planes de Ren desaparecieron en ese instante. Y el ambiente se tornó tenso cuando ella pareció recordar lo que él había echo. Jeanne habia empezado a fruncir el ceño y a observarlo a él y a su alrededor con temor. Aunque la francesa no parecía ser la mujer que amaría una pataleta, Ren prefirió terminar con su desconcierto (y el propio) en ese instante.

-Soy Ren Tao-Habló con la seguridad que buscaba transmitirle-Nos conocimos hace 5 años en el torneo de shamanes. ¿Puedes recordarlo?-A su pregunta le siguió un silencio.

-Yo...-Empezó a hablar Jeanne-Tengo sed-Ren levantó una ceja al escuchar su inusual respuesta, pero dio media vuelta para buscarle algo de agua.

Por supuesto, fue más rápido que ella.

En un segundo Jeanne se había desecho de los cables conectados a ella, pero apenas logró poner un pié en el suelo cuando Ren apareció cortandole el camino y presionando su cuerpo hacia la cama.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-El tono de Ren salió amezanador de su boca. Cuando percibió en los ojos de ella un atisbo de miedo, se relajo-Si querias venir, podría haberte ayudado a bajar-Intento dar media vuelta pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-Ay...-Las piernas de Jeanne parecieron desvanecerse. Ren la miró en silencio y dio un suspiro.

-Si no puedes caminar...-Intento devolverla a la cama.

-No-Jeanne lo miro directo a los ojos-No... No es eso-Tomó su rostro entre las manos-Yo... Te recuerdo...-Observó cada parte de él con interés-Pero no claramente... Como si hubiera visto tu rostro en una multitud hace mucho tiempo...-Dejó sus manos caer a los lados.

-¿Quieres el agua o no?-La situación se estaba tornando bastante incomoda para él. Además, aún podía sentir los efectos de los tragos sobre si y le preocupaba lo que la cercanía de ella le pudiera llevar a hacer. De nuevo.

Ren interpretó el silencio de Jeanne como un sí y se encamino a conseguirle un vaso con agua. Sin embargo, ¡ella no dejaba de observarlo! Podía sentir su mirada en la espalda, irritandolo.

¿Qué estaría pensando? Seguramente lo creería un pervertido aprovechándose de su situación. No era para nada extraño que ella hubiera querido escapar. Aún así, esa idea le molesto más.

Cuando regresó a su lado le entregó el vaso con algo de brusquedad. A ella no pareció importarle en absoluto, quizás se estaba acostumbrando a esa actitud. Pero aún continuaba clavando su mirada en él.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó casi gruñendo.

-Tu peinado es distinto-Esa respuesta desencajo a Ren.

-Eh... Sí-No sabía porque demonios se estaba sonrojado, tenía que ser el vino.

-Tenias un pico o algo así, ¿me equivoco?-Ren negó y ella sonrió con ternura-Era gracioso-

-¿Gracioso?-

-Inusual-Encogio los hombros cambiando la palabra que él parecia encontrar ofensiva-Gracias-Le entregó el vaso. Ren lo dejó a un lado sin saber que más decir. No era muy bueno para cruzar palabras con las mujeres, ni si quiera con su hermana.

-Buscaré la enfemera para que se ocupe de ti-

-¿Estoy enferma?-Preguntó detiendolo.

-Estuviste en coma durante un año-Sus palabras hicieron que los ojos de ella mostrarán sorpresa-Apuesto que no sabes lo que te ocurrió-Ella negó en repuesta.

Ren abandono el lugar y toco la puerta de la mujer a cargo de Jeanne. La susodicha no mostró ni un apendice de intriga cuando le dijo que habia despertado, pero le pidió un momento antes de chequearla.

Después de eso, Ren supo que el momento de marcharse en verdad llegó. La enfermera los dejó solos una vez más. Ren pensó en llamar a Shamash, pero no sabía que tan acertado era eso teniendo a la enferma cerca y despierta.

De pronto una idea lo invadió. Era probable, que si Jeanne no pudiera tener todos sus recuerdos del torneo de shamanes, tampoco recordara lo que les sucedió a sus camaradas. Un sentimiento parecido a la pena se instaló en él. Esa muchacha estaba realmente sola, vulnerable. Por lo menos debería ser capaz de tratar con alguien cercano a ella otra vez.

-¿Puedes recordar a tu espíritu?-Jeanne asintió-Puedes pedirle que venga en cuánto la enfermera se retire-Jeanne asintió de nuevo.

No había más que decir. Podría ser que el contacto de Shamash le ayudará a llenar de nuevo esos espacios nublosos en su mente. Era más conveniente de esa forma, pues no quería ser el que removiera esos momentos, ni ser responsable de ayudar a revivir ese dolor. Lo mejor era marcharse.

Ren movió la cabeza en su dirección y dio medio vuelta para irse.

-¿No vas a despedirte?-Jeanne le preguntó con voz suave. Él volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

-Adiós-Le dijo, pero levanto una ceja al ver la expresión extraña de ella-¿Qué?-

-No es nada-Se disculpó con una sonrisa-Es solo que como cuando desperté me estabas besando pensé...-Sus palabras se perdieron en silencio mientras las mejillas de ambos se tornaban rojas.

Ren salió de ahí casi corriendo. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él, se tomó un momento para calmarse. ¡Pero que estúpido! Como podía pretender que ella olvidara ese momento.

Sacudió la cabeza para desaparecer ese recuerdo. Mañana sería otro día, con cosas más importantes por hacer. Cosas que no incluía besar a la adolescente detrás de la puerta.

Notas: Regresé más pronto de lo que esperaba! :D

Quiero disculparme por el error garrafal de los ojos de Jeanne en el anterior capítulo. Estaba tan entretenida escribiendo que no me dí cuenta de lo que hacía. Es como cuando estás viendo tv mientras haces las tareas y de pronto escribes una línea de lo que escuchas en vez de lo que deberías o_o ¿Les ha pasado? ¿No? Bueno, de todas maneras ya está arreglado ^^

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, aunque fue más bien un intermedio entre el verdadero. En fin! Espero muuuuy ansiosa sus comentarios y aprovecho la oportunidad para invitarlos a leer mis otras historias. ¡Vamos! No sean tímidos ^^

Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla. Sus oraciones habían terminado y con ellas, el dolor de ciertos recuerdos. A pesar de que no podía llegar con exactitud a esos momentos, su corazón tenía la cruel certeza de que habian ocurrido.

Se enderezo con gracia luego de estar tanto tiempo arrodillada. Los músculos aún se le entumecían por el tiempo que habían permanecido sin utilizarse. El estar en la posición religiosa era una costumbre para ella. Sin embargo, el mover las piernas se había vuelto complicado.

-Esta no era mi idea de descanso-Ante esa voz a sus espalda, sonrió con resignación.

Hace más de una semana que no lo había visto. De vez en cuándo podía escuchar las ordenes que recibia la enferma a su cargo por teléfono. Ella no pareció tener inconvenientes cuando la vio salir. Tampoco pensó que lo tendría él, pero no su presencia demostraba lo contrario.

-Ren Tao-Giró en su dirección con lentitud-No es necesario que se preocupe tanto. Solo buscaba estar en contacto con Dios, nuevamente-Dirigió la mirada hacia el Cristo cruzificado.

Se notaba que el joven tenía un carácter bastante extricto, pero no podía aceptar la reglas de alguien más si esas interferían con las del Señor.

-Tonterías-Resoplo Ren. El cielo y el infierno no eran más que cuentos de hadas para él. Era absurdo que siguiera rezandole a alguien que había muerto hace miles de años.

-Estamos en casa de Dios, señor Tao-Lo observó con ligero disgusto-Mi casa-

El chino cruzó una mirada con ella que no le demostrar nada. El contacto duró un par de segundos, hasta que ese atisbo de enojo en los ojos de Jeanne se desvaneció. No consideraba gracioso hacer enojar a una mujer -nadie debería hacerlo después de conocer a Anna Kyoyama- pero ver una reacción así en la fracesa, era tan poco común e intrigante...

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó con la voz suave, la común.

-¿Qué podría ocurrir?-Ren se sonrojó y volteo el rostro hacia un lado. Maldita sea, necesitaba dejar de hacer eso-Si tan bien te sientes para escapar de mis cuidados, deberías regresar a tu casa-

-No estaba escapando, pero tampoco se me ocurrió que era una prisionera-Le sonrió apenada.

-No lo eres-Ren regresó a verla fijamente-Pero tu país representa un peligro constante en los últimos tiempos-

-Sí, lo sé.-Jeanne empezó a caminar-Lo he estado leyendo en el periódico-Ren enarco una ceja cuando pasó a su lado.

-¿Periodico?-

-Así es. Leer me ayuda a pasar las horas.-El chino empezó a caminar a su lado-Agradezco todas las molestias que se ha tomado joven Tao, pero el tiempo es... Algo aburrido para mi, supongo-Se detuvo a verlo-Más aún cuando no tengo su compañía-

Ren se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirle esa mujer? Intentaba ignorar al máximo las reacciones que la adolescente le provocaba, no estaba acostumbrado a ellas. Había dejado que los días pasaran para que el incidente entre ellos se borrará, pero aún seguía presente para él, más si ella decía cosas como esas.

-Es decir-Trató de explicarse Jeanne al ver los ojos de él-Hablar también sería util, si tuviera con quien-

-Tienes a tu espíritu. Y a Bason le gusta visitarte-Ren se recompuso después de unos segundos-Quizás necesitas conocer algo más que esto-Con su mano hizo una referencia del lugar.

-Quizás-Aceptó Jeanne con una sonrisa-¿Cómo es China?-Le preguntó curiosa y ambos empezaron a caminar. Ren agradeció el cambió de tema internamente.

-Impresionante-Le respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia-Tradicional, importante. Somos la potencia mundial. Hay demasiada gente, por desgracia. Pero es natural, un país como el nuestro no puede pasar desapercibido para la humanidad. Si no fuera mi tierra natal, seguro me gustaría vivir ahí-

-¿En serio?-Jeanne sonrió ante su "imparcial" percepción del país oriental.

-Por supuesto. Este lugar es un parque de diversiones comparado con su imponensia-Resaltó.

-Me gustaría verlo algún día-Juntó las manos en su regaso-Solo he tenido la ocasión de conocer Norte América y brevemente Japón. Aunque no debería quejarme, ambos son hermosos países y de seguro hay muchas personas que deserian haber estado en ellos.

Ren la observó por el rabillo del ojo. Sabía lo abnegada que podía ser la Doncella de Hierro desde el torneo, pero a pesar de eso no puedo evitar que su humildad lo atrapara por un momento.

-Es un mundo bastante grande-Metió las manos en sus bolsillos-Tenía dos años menos que tú cuando deje mi hogar-Sonrió con sarcasmo. Hogar no era la palabra adecuada para lo que su familia tenía en ese entonces-Podrías hacer lo mismo-

-¿Pero tu hermana estaba contigo, no?-Ella se llevó a un dedo al mentón, pensativa-Tengo algunos recuerdos del inició del torneo, la señorita Jun está en ellos. Y apuesto también que en el de varios chicos-Sonrió sin notar la cara de disgusto de su acompañante-Es muy bonita-

-Naturalmente-El orgullo se dejó colar por su voz, aflojando la tensión de sus musculos.

-¡Oh! Y también recuerdo a un joven muy apuesto que la acompañaba-El enojo del Ren volvió-Parecían bastante cercanos, ¿estaban comprometidos?-

-No, era su espíritu acompañante-Mascullo entre dientes.

-Pero se veía bastante humano-

-Eso es porque ella domina la nigromancia-

-Entonces eran amigos-

-Así es-

-Que vergüenza. Yo insinuando algo más entre ellos. ¿Está casada?-

-Debería-

-Ya veo, es una lástima. Ambos se veían tan bien juntos-Con cada palabra de la joven parecía aumentar su furia. Sobretodo porque no sabía que tan acertadas eran sus frases...-¿Y usted señor Tao?-Ren se desvío de sus pensamientos-¿Encontró a la mujer de su vida?-

Ambos detuvieron su caminar y se miraron a los ojos en silencio. Estaban en medio de un puente, con la inglesa de otro lado como vista. No habían más personas a su alrededor, solo ellos dos. Jeanne esperaba su respuesta, pero nada en la expresión de él parecía delatar algo.

-Si estuviera casado, ¿por qué tendría que ser con la mujer de mi vida?-Los ojos de él estaban fijos en los dulces de ella.

-¿De que otra manera podría ser?-Jeanne le brindó una sonrisa y rompió el contacto antes de darle la espalda. Ambos observaron el horizonte en silencio. Uno a lado del otro. Los segundos pasaron mientras el viento soplaba haciendo mecer sus cabellos.

Ren soltó un suspiro, era inevitable, aunque ella no se movió ni un milímetro. Se retiró la chaqueta y caminó detrás de ella colcandola sobre sus hombros. Sus pulgares los masajearon por un instante, como lo habían hecho una de las noches cuando ella dormía, pero a Jeanne no pareció molestarle. En su lugar, ella lo encontraba reconfortante.

-¿Estás pensando en tus ángeles?-Preguntó por lo bajó.

-No-Su rostro se adorno de confusión-¿Por qué lo supone?-

-Quizás yo estaba pensando en uno...-

Ren tomó su mano invitandola a caminar nuevamente. Ninguno dijo algo más por el contacto, ni se mostró incomodo con él. Mientras el Tao miraba hacia el frente, Jeanne le echó un vistazo a sus dedos entrelazdos. Su mano era pequeña y delicada en comparación con la de Ren, algo aspera y con cicatrices. Sin embargo, ambas parecían encajar perfectamente. La de él rodeaba la suya protegiendola del frío, y la de ella mantenía a la de él calida.

No se soltaron hasta que llegaron a la puerta del apartamento y ella se aparto con delicadeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Mañana regresaré a mi casa. Gracias por lo que hiciste-Una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en su rostro. Ren no pudo evitar que algo parecido apareciera en el suyo.

-Ahora soy "tú" pero antes me llamabas "usted". Haces muchos cambios-El ser más alto le permitía apreciarla mejor.

-Creo que depende de lo que diga-Se encogió de hombros-A veces pareces más joven y otras veces, me haces sentir muy pequeña...-Terminó en tono más bajo, con las mejillas rojas. Luego se aclaró la garganta-Eres muy amable. Gracias por acompañarme-

-Vendre mañana. Necesitaras llevar algunas cosas a tu casa-

-¿Crees que sea necesario?-Jeanne se mostraba apenada,

-Precaución-Concluyó Ren.

-Está bien. Entonces, que tenga una buena noche-Estaba a punto de entrar cuando el la detuvo.

-Espera-Él hizo que regresara a verlo-¿No vas a despedirte?-

Las mejillas de Jeanne se encendieron al escuchar la misma pregunta que ella le hizo la última vez que vieron. No estaba segura que era lo que él le estaba pidiendo. Ahora que lo pensaba, debió hacerlo sentir bastante incómodo en ese momento, tal como ella se sentía ahora.

-Llamame Ren-La orden se escapó de sus labios. Ella no podía hacer nada más cuando el la miraba de esa forma.

-Buenas noches, Ren...-Con algo de timidez, pronunció su nombre. Le dio la espalda y él estiro atrás de ella la mano para abrir la puerta. Jeanne entró con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia el piso, pero antes de cerrarla levanto los ojos para brindarle una sonrisa incomoda.

Cuando la puerta los separó de nuevo, Ren acarició con el pulgar la llemas de sus dedos. La misma mano que había utilazado para sostener la suya todo el camino de regreso.

* * *

Notas: Holaaaa! He regresado con un capítulo más. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios en esta historia, por darle follow y añadirla a sus favoritos. Hacen mi corazón sea feliz *-*

Y una reverencia para aquellos que me añaden a autor favorito. No saben lo increíble que son T.T

Si les gustó, lo odiaron, si creen que debo mejorar algo, si tienen alguna duda, ¡no duden en decirmelo! Recibo todo tipos de comentarios, jejeje ^^

Hasta pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

Ren Tao se acomodo el cuello del traje. Su mirada se mostraba cautelosa en el espejo, mientras revisa que todo estuviera en su lugar por quinta vez. No sabía porque había empezado a preocuparse por la pulcritud de su estilo, cuando antes ni siquiera le daba importancia. Aunque quizás la ocasión fuera responsable.

Miro el reloj en su muñeca, era la hora ideal para salir hacia aquel aburrido evento, hacer acto de presencia y despedirse tan pronto como su deber se lo permitiera. Aunque esta vez algo hacía la diferencia.

Ella debería llegar en cualquier momento.

No es que necesitara su compañía, solo quería demostrarle algo. Era ella la que había mencionado que no tenía con quien hablar; después de un año en coma necesitaba socializar. Se podría tomar como un acto de caridad, un favor que le estaba haciendo. Él a ella, no al revés. O al menos eso se decía desde que ella se entero.

* * *

No había sido intencional. La tarjeta había caído de su bolsillo cuando le estaba ayudando a mover algunas cosas, en su casa. Jeanne había dejado un juego de té sobre la mesa y había recogido el sobre mientras él estaba de espaldas.

-Parece que tienes compromisos-Le había dicho con una sonrisa. Ren miró en su dirección y volvió a lo que hacía.

-Son solo negocios-Respondió sin mostrar gran interés.

-Pero son importantes-Ella se acerco y coloco su mano en el brazo de él, deteniéndolo en lo que hacia-Discúlpame por desviarte de tus responsabilidades-El calor que despedía su mano se sentía demasiado bien.

-Tonterías-Apartó la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo-No son más que rutina. Compruébalo tu misma-Le dió la espalda-Solo necesitas un vestido-

Para Jeanne había sido dulce la forma indirecta en que él le había propuesto acompañarlo. Aunque propuesto no era la palabra adecuada. Él ya había tomado la decisión por ella, otra vez.

-Iré por uno después-Accedió con amabilidad.

-Iremos ahora-Ren se dio la vuelta para encontrársela con una ceja levantada-Eh... Después de tomar el té-Reflexiono luego de ver su expresión. Habían pocas cosas que podían hacer enojar a la doncella, una de ellas eran los desaires hacia todo lo que preparaba.

* * *

Ella había intentado pagar el vestido con su propio dinero, sin embargo Ren se había hecho cargo de los gastos antes de que ella se lo probara. No desfilo infinidad de prendas para él durante una hora, como cualquier otra mujer. Solo caminó por la tienda hasta encontrar el atuendo que le gustara. Tan pronto Jeanne había puesto sus ojos sobre él, Ren había dicho "este" y la muchacha encargada lo había sacado para ella.

Casi tuvieron una discusión en la caja. Pero ella había dado un suspiro y le había agradecido con una sonrisa el presente. Pero fue muy tonto de su parte pensar que ella lo dejaría así. En cuanto llegó al hotel se encontró con el traje que llevaba puesto, además de una nota que le indicaba la hora en que se encontrarían.

Y él ya llevaba listo media hora.

Con un mueca de fastidio, provocado por el mismo, se dirigió hacia el pequeño bar de su habitación. Se sirvió un trago y no dudo en vaciarlo en menos de cinco segundos. Era el único que tomaría en la noche, se prometió a si mismo. Cuando estaba apunto de ajustarse la corbata otra vez, el timbre sonó.

Acorto la distancia entre él y la puerta. La abrió casi con brusquedad y con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento, debí tardarme-Se disculpo al malinterpretar la expresión de chino. Ren no la corrigió, estaba demasiado ocupado observándola.

La joven francesa llevaba un vestido largo y azul, algo pomposo desde la cintura y con mangas que dejaban a la vista sus hombros y el inicio de su pecho. Nada escotado. Ren sabía que aunque los años pasaran la doncella jamás aceptaría vestir algo provocativo.

Se maldijo a si mismo cuando hizo una imagen de ella que no debería, arrugando más el rostro.

-No, pasa-No pudo controlar que saliera como un gruñido. Cuando el se hizo un lado para dejarla entrar, el aroma de su perfume le inundo los sentidos.

Jeanne evitó pasar la mirada por el lugar. La curiosidad no era bien vista y esta siempre podía llevar a juicios y criticas. Aunque no podía considerar que algo que tenga que ver con Ren no fuera tan correcto, como él.

-No tengo nada para ofrecerte-Le dijo el chino sin ningún remordimiento.

-Así esta bien, gracias-

Ren le dio la espalda y tomó el teléfono para indicar que mandaran al chófer. Ella podría haberlo esperado en el lobby, aunque el que estuviera ahí le permitía hacer lo que tenía pensado.

Jeanne observo como Ren caminaba con elegancia a la habitación hasta perderse dentro. Cuando regreso, atrapo su mirada con la de él, lo que no le permitió observar lo que llevaba en la mano.

Ren tomo sus hombros y la hizo dar media vuelta. Fue cuando sintió algo frió tocando en su cuello, que despertó. Podía sentir las manos de él rosando la parte superior de su espalda y el aire frió que apareció cuando él las alejo.

Voltio a verlo con una interrogante en su rostro, aunque él no la miraba más a los ojos.

-Vino con el vestido. Lo olvidaste en el taxi-Le resto importancia. Jeanne sabía que eso era una mentira, pero si esa era la única forma en la que él podía expresarse, la aceptaba.

* * *

Ren coloco una mano detrás de la espalda de Jeanne, empujándola delicadamente cuando ella se detuvo. A la francesa todo le parecia despampanante y hermoso. Los Soldados X habían dado algunas fiestas de caridad cuando era una niña, pero ella jamás había asistido.

-¿Algo te molesta?-Preguntó Ren pero ella negó con la cabeza y se introdujo al lugar.

Varios caballeros se acercaron a estrechar manos con él, dándole una especial atención a sus compañía. Jeanne conversaba con ellos despidiendo encanto en cada palabra, por lo que al ver que disfrutaba de las atenciones, Ren se apartó un rato para hacer los saludos necesarios.

* * *

No se demoró más de quince minutos. Intercambio unas cuantas palabras con el organizador, algunos posibles inversionistas, socios pasados y dueños de compañías que podrían estar ofertando algunas acciones. Cuando regresó a donde estaba Jeanne la encontró con una sonrisa relajada y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Regresaste. No quería aceptar alguna pieza sin que lo supieras-Algo en su voz hizo a Ren levantar una ceja.

-¿Por qué?-

-Oh bueno-Giró un poco su cuerpo viendo a las parejas que bailaban frente a ellos-Siempre pareces tener la palabra en lo que debo hacer-

Ren sabía que eso no era un reclamo, pero el que lo mencionara era extraño. Cuando se acerco más, pudo percibir el brillo en los ojos de ella.

-¿Qué bebiste?-Preguntó con molestia.

-Vino. El joven de las copas se acerco amablemente a ofrecerme una y no pude negarme. No quería parecer maleducada-

-Aún estás en recuperación-Ante eso Jeanne dejó escapar una baja risa.

-Estoy bien. Al menos no terminare besando a alguien esta noche- Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, ambos se pusieron extremadamente rojos.

Ren estaba en un apuro, no podía moverse, no podía hablar. Tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo mientras Jeanne mantenía la mirada baja y las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo. Era obvio que estaba avergonzada. Seguramente era la primera vez que probaba alcohol y apostaba que menos de tres copas la habían llevado a decir esas palabras.

Tenían que salir de ahí. Pero el chino no podía irse sin antes darle la oportunidad que ella estaba deseando. Sin mirarla, estiro la mano en su dirección y cuando Jeanne la noto, levanto la mirada con sorpresa. El rostro de Ren aún conservaba el sonrojo, pero Jeanne sonrió aliviada al ver que no estaba molesto con ella. Coloco su mano sobre la de él y dejó que la guiara hacia la pista.

Danzaron en silencio por algunos minutos, con la mano de él en su cintura, la mano de ella en su hombro y las dos restantes entrelazadas. Jeanne levanto la mirada en varias ocasiones, pero cuando él la observaba no demostraba nada y regresaba la mirada hacia el frente.

Cuando el momento de retirarse llegó, la lluvia empezó caer volviéndose más intensa mientras viajaban en el auto, sumidos en silencio. Ren tenía el codo apoyado en vidrio fingiendo observar por la ventana, pero desviaba la vista hacia la doncella cuando ella no se daba cuenta. Jeanne parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, solo volvió en si al escuchar la voz de Ren indicándole al chófer que tomara el camino hacia al hotel.

-Es una tormenta. Sería demasiado peligroso para todos ir más allá-Le explico sin mirarla. Siendo otra la situación, habría llevado a Jeanne a su casa y luego hubiera regresado al hotel.

* * *

La ropa del chino se pegaba a su cuerpo y algunas gotas le caían por el rostro. Jeanne no estaba en mejores condiciones, pero al menos el agua solo había mojado la parte inferior de su vestido.

Ren la dejó cerca de la entrada y encendió la chimenea. Aunque pudiera prestarle ropa, lo más seguro es que ella no la aceptaría. Lo mejor era que se sentara cerca del fuego para entrar en calor.

La joven francesa aún tenía sobre los hombros el chaleco que él había puesto para protegerla del agua. Ella lanzó un suspiro y se dejó caer en el sillón frente al fuego. Ren observó la manera en la que clavaba la mirada en las llamas crepitantes y decidió no molestarla mientras iba por un trago. La voz de ella lo interrumpió cuando iba por el quinto.

-No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza-Jeanne habló con la mirada fija en el frente-Ese momento...-

Ren volteo a verla con lentitud, aún con el vaso en la mano.

-¿Es así como se siente? ¿Un beso? ¿Cómo si fuera un sueño que esperas volver a repetir cuando duermes? ¿O solo lo fue por mi condición?-El silencio fue la única respuesta-¿Ren?-Jeanne giro la cabeza es su dirección.

-No lo sé-Habló después uno segundos, tomando lo último que quedaba de su trago-Deberías olvidarlo-Una punzada se clavó en el corazón de Jeanne.

-¿Por qué?-Le preguntó cabizbaja.

-Es lo mejor para ti-El Tao le dio la espalda-No sabes tomar las decisiones correctas respecto a mi-

-¿Las decisiones...?-La francesa se sintió confundida.

-No debiste traerme de regreso-Los puños de Ren se apretaron-Aún así, lo hiciste-Él sabía que la muerte era su castigo, pero ella había interferido en lo único que hubiera compensado el daño que hizo. Y por eso, no la perdonaría.

-Hay pecados a los que solo nosotros mismos podemos concedernos perdón, Sr. Tao-Jeanne susurró regresando su mirada al frente. Para Ren no pasó desapercibido el cambio de trato.

-¿Qué te perdonarías tú?-Le preguntó tratando de entrar en la cabeza de aquella nujer que siempre parecía distante.

-No mucho. No hay recompensa tan grande que pueda liberar mi alma-Sonrió con tristeza-Pero tampoco puedo regresar el tiempo atrás y esperar que un ángel pueda rescatarme-

Otra vez se quedaron en silencio, ambos invadidos por el recuerdo de las personas que habían herido. Sintiéndose tan lejos del otro aún cuando nunca habían sido tan cercanos. La lluvia seguía cayendo afuera, como si derramara todos lo sentimientos que ese momento tenían.

Cuando Ren la observó, la imagen de la niña que había conocido en el torneo de shamanes apareció. Sin embargo, aquella niña triste y de mirada vacía había conseguido más valor que él en tantos años.

-Yo tampoco puedo olvidarlo-Confeso el chino refiriéndose a todo: a su pasado, los pecados que había cometido, el beso...

-Quizás hemos intentado demasiado-Respondió Jeanne con una cálida sonrisa-Entonces... ¿que deberíamos hacer?-

Ren se desabrocho la muñequeras, tratando de mantenerse relajado. A pesar que sus pasos parecían seguros, podía tropezar en cualquier momento. Su cerebro no tenía control sobre lo que hacía.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella, Jeanne se levantó y lo miró a los ojos. Las manos de ella acariciaron su rostro, mientras ambos mantenían la vista fija en el otro. Y Ren lo tuvo que admitir: era hermosa y él estaba hechizado. Por eso antes de cerrar el espacio entre ambos, le susurro...

-Quédate conmigo-

* * *

**N. A: Me siento terriblemente mal por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. ¡Cuando me dí cuenta habían pasado 2 semanas!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, sus favoritos y por seguir esta historia. Espero que el capítulo de hoy les hay gustado :)**

**Tomense unos segunditos para dejarme un review y saber como lo encontraron. *Estoy rogando T.T***

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ren abrió los ojos con dificultad. El resplandor de la luz del día daba directo a sus ojos, haciéndolos arder un poco. El fastidio que sentía se iba haciendo más grande con cada latido de su cabeza. ¿Por que demonios tuvo que tomar la noche anterior? Ah, sí. Él lo recordaba.

Cuando Jeanne empezó a hablar cada parte de él se había sentido intimidada. La joven no utilizó palabras directas a sus sentimientos; pero para él, que jamás había sentido algo así por una mujer, era complicado expresarse frente a ella. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo idiota que había sido cuando le pidió que lo olvidara.

Giró su rostro hacia un lado y ahí estaba. La doncella dormía plácidamente, a centímetros de él, como si estuviera en el mejor sueño del mundo. Aún traía puesto el vestido de la fiesta, pero sus zapatos habían desaparecido en alguna parte de la habitación... o el apartamento.

Ren se dio el lujo de observarla un poco más, así, a la distancia. La noche anterior habían compartido algunos roces (todos muy inocentes, ambos eran muy reservados en eso) y luego se habían sentado en el sillón a charlar, aunque estaban mas ocupados sintiéndose cómodos en los brazos del otro y el alcohol los había ayudado bastante a que fuera así.

Recordando más la noche anterior... La tormenta que cayó había sido fuerte y aunque ambos estuvieron frente al fuego durante un largo tiempo, el que hubieran ido a la cama con las mismas ropas podría traerles consecuencia. Sobretodo para ella.

Después de una cálida noche en que la que se habían recostado frente a frente para admirar al otro, el chino sabía que era momento de acabar con el encanto. ¿Y de que otra forma lo haría? Con una mano en su hombro la sacudió para despertarla.

-Oye-La doncella no movió ni un musculo, pero el no se rindió. Nada de besos y abrazos. Ren Tao no era del tipo romantico-Levantate ya-

Jeanne dejó escapar el aire antes de, entre parpadeos, abrir los ojos para ver al hombre que había interrumpido su sueño. Ella lo observaba fijamente, aun adormilada. Hasta que...

-¿Quién eres?-Aproximadamente tres segundos pasaron antes de que Ren pudiera reaccionar.

-¡¿Qué?!-No, esto no podía ser en serio. No podía estar pasando otra vez. Con un respingo se hecho hacia atrás.

-Solo estaba bromeando-Una ligera sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras Ren no sabía si respirar de alivio o gruñir por la molestia.

-Demasiado humor para ser tan temprano-Con una mirada de resentimiento, le dio la espalda y se sentó.

-Lo lamento-Llamó su atención tomándolo de la mano-Déjame invitarte el desayuno para disculparme-Él giro la cabeza en su dirección y después de un breve momento, aceptó.

-De acuerdo-

* * *

El auto los llevó a casa de la doncella. Cuando llegó la hora de bajar, él le ofreció su mano y no se soltaron hasta entrar. Él paso una mano por los cabellos de ella, antes de que ella subiera a cambiarse el atuendo del día anterior.

El teléfono sonó mientras Ren estaba solo. Con toda confianza él lo alzo para contestar la llamada.

-Diga-Al otro lado un silencio anticipo al emisor.

-Buenos días, lamento haber molestado. Parece que me equivoqué de numero-Era la voz de un hombre, bastante amable. Ren frunció el seño.

-¿Quién habla?-Probablemente eso salió más rudo de lo que imaginaba.

-André Allamad-La voz del otro lado no parecía intimidada en absoluto-Pero descuide, me fijare mejor antes de marcar-Ren lo interrumpió cuando iba a colgar.

-Espere-El chino sopeso muy bien sus palabras antes de continuar-Busca... ¿a una mujer?-

-Efectivamente-

-Y esa mujer es...-

-Ren-A sus espaldas Jeanne lo miraba confundida. Espero un momento, pero al ver que el chino no le decía nada, extendió la mano-¿Me permites?-Con un movimiento hacia un lado, Ren le entregó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?... ¡Oh, André!... Es muy amable de tu parte llamar... No, al contrario, me encuentro muy bien... ¿Ah?... Bueno es, Ren Tao-Hizo una pausa antes de decir el nombre del chino-Por supuesto...-Un presentimiento la hizo girar la cabeza en dirección a su acompañante. Con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados, él la observaba.

-¿Ren Tao?-La doncella lo miro curiosa-¿Es todo?-Esta vez fue ella la que no dijo nada.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se giró hacia la salida. La voz de ella no lo detuvo cuando abrió la puerta y él no se preocupo tampoco por confirmarlo. Se acomodo el abrigo y dirigió su pasos entre las lomas de aquel lugar hasta llegar al barandal que separaba a los habitantes del rio.

En silencio observo el caudal que se movía con el viento, esperando que aquella calma resolviera sus pensamientos. Había algo mal en que un hombre llamara al teléfono de ella, pero no estaba ni en el hombre, ni en la doncella; sino en él mismo.

Había ciertas cosas que debía recordarse a si mismo. Como que el tiempo en el que ella llego a relacionarse con su vida, era poco. O como que apenas hacia una noche atrás habían llegado a un acuerdo. Y más aun que ese acuerdo, no estaba por completo definido.

Ninguno sabía nada de la vida del otro, excepto cosas breves y superficiales. Recuerdos de una pelea que se había llevado a cabo hace cuatro años y que para ella, aún no estaban claros. En definitiva, eran un extraño el uno para el otro.

Quizás debió voltear a verla cuando ella colocó una mano sobre la suya, pero no tenía nada que decir y el silencio parecía la mejor manera de comunicarse entre ellos. Por minutos se quedaron observando el frente en silencio, como aquella vez que en la que salieron de la iglesia, a excepción de que en esta ocasión ella si llevaba abrigo.

-André es mi abogado, y también mi tutor-Después de un rato habló-Formo parte de los X-Laws hace mucho, pero se apartó luego de encontrar su propio camino-

-Así que desobedeció la voluntad de Marco-El escuchar la voz del chino la hizo sonreír ligeramente.

-Al principio. Pero el amor es el amor y Marco también lo había sentido en alguna ocasión-

-¿Esta casado?-

-Tiene tres hijos-Una sonrisa mas cálida se formo en su rostro-Son... Una bella familia-

Ren entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, acercando más sus brazos al otro.

-¿Estás en problemas?-Lo único que le preocupaba de esas palabras eran lo que las leyes de su país pudieran exigirle a una huérfana como ella.

-No aún-Se encogió de hombros-Marco me recogió cuando era una niña, pero no existe una base legal para que permanezca fuera de un orfanato. Hasta ahora André se ha encargado de mantenerlos al margen pero...-Dejó la frase sin terminar.

Una casa, una gran cantidad de dinero, nadie adulto que se haga responsable de eso. Era obvio que para una adolescente podría ser un problema. Pero Jeanne era una joven bastante responsable y precavida, lo que otro había despilfarrado en su edad, ella lo cuidaba. Aunque era difícil que eso la librara de lo que la ley le demandaba.

-Regresemos, empieza a helar-Deshizo el agarre de ambos, pero cuando él iba a dar la vuelta, ella lo tomo del brazo.

-¿Ren?-Un ligero sonrojo bañaba sus mejillas-¿Como debería llamarte desde ahora?-

El chino suspiro para ocultar su propia vergüenza. No podía esperar que todo lo hiciera ella, pero para ser sincero el tampoco tenia idea de que hacer. ¿Debería arrodillarse? ¿Pedirle una relación informal? Aunque la noche anterior se había escuchado bastante serio cuando le pidió que se quedara a su lado.

Esos sentimientos eran demasiado complicados.

-¿Co… Cómo te gustaría llamarme?-De acuerdo, con eso el rojo se le había subido a la cabeza. Parecía un volcán apunto de explotar.

-Bueno...-Ella se coloco un mechón detrás de la oreja-¿Estaría bien si lo descubrimos con el tiempo?-

-Bien-Por fin controlo el color de su rostro-Lo sabremos pronto-

* * *

La siguiente semana se convirtió en algo... fuera de lo habitual. Aunque Jeanne lo hubiera llamado mágico, en realidad no lo era. No existían excesivas muestras de afectos por parte de Ren, aunque eran esos pequeños contactos y atenciones con ella los que hacían brincar su corazón.

Era la manera en la que la miraba a los ojos, en que le tomaba la mano; la manera en que cuando le sonreía el también formaba una pequeña mueca en respuesta. La manera en que ella le daba besos en la mejilla o en la que ambos buscaban los labios del otro con mucha delicadeza. La actitud cómoda que emanaba cada parte de él cuando ella estaba cerca.

Su romance era lento, pasivo.

Pero aunque no fuera un cuento de hadas, los obstáculos se presentaron. A André Allamad le llego una carta, pocos días antes de que el Tao regresara a China. La situación de la doncella estaba definida. Ren leyó cada parte de la misiva directa de la mano de Jeanne. Dos días después, él le anuncio que partiría y desde entonces no volvió a saber de el.

La última noche, antes de abordar el avión, alguien tocó su puerta. La francesa ya estaba vestida con su atuendo de dormir cuando Ren Tao apareció en la entrada de su casa, vestido con su habitual traje negro y una maleta en la mano derecha.

-He venido a dejarte esto-De su brazo izquierdo colgaba un muñeco de felpa en forma de tigre-Tardó en llegar-

Jeanne lo tomó en sus manos con cuidado, tratándolo como si fuera un animal de verdad. Él se estaba despidiendo y ella lo sabia, le estaba dando un recuerdo, lo único que podría llevar al lugar donde se mudaría.

Con una mano en su hombro, se impulso para darle un último beso y con la otra sostuvo el muñeco. El no se negó a su contacto, nunca lo hacía. Le acarició el cabello antes de mirarla a los ojos y formar una pequeña sonrisa, ¿una de agradecimiento, quizás? Aunque era ella quien debería estar agradecida.

El joven Tao dio media vuelta y ella cerro la puerta, tratando de evitar pensar que era el final.

* * *

**Y bueno, aquí se acabo esta historia...**

**No, no es cierto xD Pero si falta muy poco para que se termine. El lugar que imagine donde vivía Jeanne es Beynac. Es hermosoooo!**

**Por cierto, la parte en que Ren le entrega el peluche a Jeanne me recordó el final de Sakura Card Captor, cuando en el manga Sakura se encuentra a Shaoran y el lleva el osito de felpa guindado en el brazo :3**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows. Se los ama infinitamente *-***

**Hasta pronto!**


	6. Pre-final

**¡Hola!**

Sé que ha pasado un montón de tiempo desde que actualice esta historia, para ser sincera incluso había olvidado que la tenía.

Antes de subir el último capítulo de este fic, quería tomarme un poco de tiempo para agradecer cada uno de sus comentarios y su paciente, **_bastante_** paciente, espera.

Hace menos de 24 horas recibí un comentario pidiendome que continuará esta historia. Debo decir que me sorprendió mucho puesto que no lo esperaba en absoluto, pero gracias a él pude recordar mi compromiso con ustedes de entregarles este final.

Un agradecimiento especial para ti, **Sasha Minari17.**

No me queda nada más por decir, excepto que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Debo aclarar también que el final narrado en el siguiente capítulo es el mismo que tenía pensado darle años atrás, así que la historia mantiene la misma escencia con la que fue creada desde el inicio.

Gracias a todos una vez más por acompañarme en esta historia. Espero que pueda leer sus comentarios en este y próximos fics.

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

Jeanne estiro las sábanas de su cama hasta dejarlas perfectamente tendidas. A su alrededor más jovencitas de su edad se movían de un lado otro haciendo la misma tarea. Algunas de ellas conversaban amenamente e incluso se permitían ser escandalosas al soltar una que otra risa.

El timbre que anunciaba el inicio del día se dejó escuchar por todo el orfanato. En seguida, cada joven se dirigió al frente de su respectiva cama, adoptando una pose bastante seria y educada. En menos de 10 segundos, cualquier sonido de risas o pasos desapareció, dejando la habitación sumergida en silencio hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo rompió.

Una mujer vestida de hábito ingreso a la habitación. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada calculadora en sus ojos. Con infinita determinación, reviso a cada una de las diez jovencitas paradas frente a ella, al igual que el lugar donde descansaban.

—Buenos días, señoritas—

—Buenos días, Sor Mathilda— Respondieron todas en coro.

Luego de otro par de segundos de revisión, la mujer asintió con satisfacción.

—Pueden retirarse al comedor— En perfecto orden, las jovencitas se encaminaron hacia la puerta, formando una fila en la que Jeanne quedó última.

La vida en aquel internado era bastante monótona. Cada día iniciaba de la misma manera. Temprano por la mañana, tanto las monjas como las adolescentes que habitaban en esa casa se reunían en comedor a desayunar. Luego de eso eran encaminadas hacía la iglesia, donde murmuraban oraciones y suplicas a Dios.

El resto del día se dividía en diversas labores. A algunas de las jóvenes internas se les asignaba tareas como realizar la comida, hacer la lavandería o simplemente encargarse de la jardinería. De todas estas actividades, la última era su favorita.

Mientras se encargaban de recoger las hojas secas, regar las plantas o arrancar la maleza, Jeanne se permitía a si misma disfrutar de la ligera sensación de libertad que le producía estar en el exterior. Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde que había llegado a ese lugar. Desde ese entonces, no había tenido contacto en absoluto con André, mucho menos con el hombre de ojos dorados que pasaba por su cabeza antes de irse a dormir.

De vez en cuando solía reprenderse a sí misma por tener pensamientos tristes acerca de su situación. Conocía muy bien que las leyes de la tierra eran tan importantes como las leyes de Dios, por lo que debía aceptar obedientemente lo que el estado francés había decidido para ella.

Pocas eran las pertenencias que le habían permitido traer consigo a ese sitio. Todo lo que tenía ahora era unos cuantos libros, algunos pijamas y aquel muñeco de felpa en forma de tigre que Ren Tao le había dejado antes de marcharse. Una sonrisa triste cruzaba su rostro cada vez que lo veía, recordando los cortos momentos que habían compartido juntos antes de separarse. Era, sin duda, un recuerdo hermoso de lo que alguna vez ambos habían tenido, o de lo que habían intentado tener.

—Señorita Lasso— La voz de Sor Mathilda habló a sus espaldas interrumpiendo su tarea.

—¿En qué puedo servirle?— Preguntó amablemente Jeanne. En cuanto se encontraron cara a cara, la mirada en el rostro de aquella mujer se volvió más cortante.

—Hay un auto esperando por usted afuera. Sus pertenecían ya están en el recibidor—

Jeanne parpadeo confundida al oírla.

—No comprendo. ¿Seré trasladada a otro orfanato?— Dijo ella.

—Eso no podría interesarnos en lo más mínimo— Respondió casi escupiendo las palabras.

Jeanne estaba acostumbrada al trato tosco y frio de la mayoría de las encargadas de ese lugar. Aun así, no pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza al notar que estaba siendo echada de aquel sitio. Sin encontrar nada más que decir, se encaminó hacia una de sus compañeras, una de las varias que habían escuchado lo que Sor Mathilda había conversado con ella, y tratando de fingir ánimo le entrego la escoba con la que había estado limpiando un sector del patio. La joven frente a ella le brindo una sonrisa de confort antes de aceptarla, lo cual Jeanne agradeció enormemente.

Cuando llegó a la entrada principal del orfanato, comprobó que lo que había dicho aquella mujer era cierto. Un auto se podía ver estacionado afuera de la ventana, mientras que sus pertenencias permanecían esperando por ella al pie de la puerta.

Con una última inclinación de respeto, se despidió de unas cuantas hermanas que la observaban, antes de cruzar la puerta y encontrarse con una hermosa mujer de largo cabello verde y ojos violetas que la observaba.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Jeanne—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ren Tao se paseó por la habitación del lujoso hotel donde se estaba hospedado. Su estadía en Corea se había prologando más de lo deseado.

Hoy era el día en que se suponía vería de nuevo a la hermosa joven francesa, luego del extenso tiempo en el cual habían perdido todo el contacto. Nunca había estado entre sus planes tardar más de una semana en arreglar sus asuntos pendientes en China, pero sus padres le habían impuesto demasiadas condiciones a su regreso.

Luego de varios tratos, compromisos y sin número de pruebas exigidas por la dinastía, había conseguido al fin el visto bueno para continuar con sus planes. Sin embargo, una montaña de trabajo pendiente se había acumulado en el proceso y a pesar de que Jeanne era su prioridad más inmediata al momento, no podía ignorar ese hecho.

No le costó en absoluto saber de la situación de la francesa luego de estar un tiempo separado de ella. En menos de tres llamadas había conseguido dar con el contacto de André Allamad, quien le había puesto al tanto de todo respecto a ella. Fue gracias a él que supo que el estado francés se había hecho dueño de todas sus pertenecías. Tanto la casa como la fortuna que alguna vez había pertenecido a los X-Laws habían sido quitados del poder de Jeanne, sin opción a retorno. Lo único que la corte le había permitido conservar era el apellido Lasso, con el Marco la había identificado legalmente desde que era una niña.

El proceso para conseguir la libertad de Jeanne había sido largo y sin buenos resultados. Por lo que, al no tener respuestas positivas, decidió intentar por otras vías.

Después de todo, no existía nada imposible para un Tao.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Un secuestro?— Preguntó Jeanne, haciendo que la hermana mayor del joven Tao riera con gracia.

—Ren se enojaría si supiera que lo estás llamando así— Jun respondió después con una sonrisa. —Debes saber que hemos agotado todas vías legales antes de tomar esta decisión— La peli-verde desvió la mirada hacia la ventana antes de continuar. —Al ser una familia extranjera con la que aparentemente posees poco contacto, es difícil, incluso para los Tao, lograr que los tribunales franceses consideren a miembros de la dinastía como posibles tutores— Jun regresó su mirada amable a ella. —Pero para nuestra suerte, Ren es bastante obstinado— Terminó de decir con un guiño.

—Prefería llamarlo perseverante— Jeanne le devolvió la sonrisa —Aunque esto podría representar más problemas para ustedes de los que ya les he causado—

—En absoluto— Jun negó convencida —Ren ha puesto mucho de su parte para lograr verte de nuevo, ¿no es eso lo que tú también deseas?— Jeanne miró el muñeco de felpa en medio de sus brazos.

—Lo es— Le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica antes de acariciar su cabeza —Debo admitir que no esperaba nada como esto— Regreso su mirada brillante hacia ella —Ren está lleno de sorpresas, ¿verdad?—

—Y es una auténtica aventura descubrir cada una— Aceptó mirándola con afecto —Esperaba que estuvieras algo emocionada por conocer China, a pesar de lo inesperado de nuestro plan—.

—Lo estoy, he escuchado que está llena de cosas maravillosas— Respondió educadamente.

—Seguramente Ren te hablado mucho de ella. Tiende a sentirse bastante orgulloso del lugar donde nació—

—Me parece algo admirable de su parte. Nos todos aman la tierra a donde pertenecen—

—Eso lo dices porque no estuviste al corriente de su última estadía. Digamos que no fue tan agradable para él como hubiera de esperarse—

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó con curiosidad a lo que simplemente Jun negó con un suspiro.

—Ser un Tao conlleva un montón de obligaciones— Para sorpresa de la peli-verde, la francesa le sonrió.

—Mientras sea por la familia, todo sacrificio es importante, ¿no lo cree?— Jun se quedó unos momentos en silencio apreciando sus palabras.

—Tienes razón— Aceptó al fin con una sonrisa —No tienes idea de cuánto—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se embarcaron en el avión al atardecer. El transporte ya estaba listo para despegar en cuanto pisaron el aeropuerto. Jeanne observaba las nubes desde la ventana de su asiento, sintiéndose en total calma después de tanto tiempo. La mujer más joven de los Tao había asegurado que Ren estaría esperándola en la mansión una vez alcanzaran el territorio chino. No era normal para ella sentirse nerviosa, pero debía admitir que la idea de encontrarse con él de nuevo provocaba ese tipo de efecto.

Tenía una vaga idea de lo Ren se proponía, pero quería escuchar el plan completo de sus propios labios. Sería encantador reunirse con el de nuevo y encontrarse con sus ojos otra vez, tal como la primera vez cuando la había despertado con un beso.

Miro a la mujer en el asiento a su lado con una sonrisa. Jun había decidido tomar una siesta poco tiempo después de subir al avión, asegurando que se trataría de un viaje bastante largo. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto de la historia entre ella y Ren conocía su hermana, a pesar de haber notado una que otra insinuación indirecta en la conversación que anteriormente habían tenido. Sabía que Ren era una persona bastante reservada, incluso con su familia. Seguramente eran las acciones del joven Tao lo que llevan a su hermana a sacar ciertas conclusiones, más que sus palabras.

El sueño comenzó a invadirla tiempo después. Habían dejado Francia un par de horas atrás, lo que significaba que probablemente ya era de noche allá.

Dio un último vistazo al muñeco de felpa en su regazo, agradeciendo a Dios mentalmente que le hubieran permito tomarlo antes de marcharse del orfanato. Era un regalo que por ningún motivo le hubiera gustado dejar olvidado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las puertas de la mansión Tao se abrieron dejándolo pasar. En cuanto llegó a la estancia principal, una sirvienta se acercó a él para informarle que sus padres lo estaban esperando en su sala personal. Sin nada de prisa se dirigió hasta allí. No tuvo que tocar la puerta en absoluto puesto que esta ya estaba abierta, permitiendo reconocer la figura de su madre primero, antes de ingresar.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Ren. Espero que tus negocios hayan marchado bien— Con la elegancia propia de una mujer de su familia, Ran Tao se acercó hasta su hijo con una taza de té en sus manos.

—Hemos logrado un buen trato— Aceptó la bebida que ella le ofrecía —¿A qué se debe este llamado?—

—Solo queríamos conocer cuando nos pondrías al tanto de tu próxima visita— En Tao apareció a sus espaldas, pasando por su lado hasta llegar al asiento donde su esposa se encontraba.

—No tengo porque hacerlo. Eso no les incumbe en absoluto— Respondió con simpleza tomando un poco de su té.

—Te equivocas Ren. Debes recordar que adquiriste un compromiso con la dinastía Tao hace poco tiempo.—

—Con mis condiciones, fui claro sobre eso desde el principio.—

—Eso ha cambiado ahora— En Tao se acomodó en el sillón a lado de su esposa —La dinastía ha decidido tomar acciones inmediatas, respecto a tu favor—

—Me interesa poco lo que ancianos de esta familia quieran—

—Ren, por favor— Su madre intervino antes de que pudiera iniciar una decisión —Lo que la dinastía quiere que hagas ahora, no es otra cosa que lo mismo que has solicitado desde el principio—

—Sigue sin importarme, algo así no puede hacerse de la noche a la mañana—

—Me temo, querido, que no tienes tanto tiempo— Dijo su madre con voz suave —Nadie puede desafiar la autoridad de los Tao, ni siquiera el heredero de la cabeza de la familia—

—Se trata de tomar o dejarlo, Ren— Habló su padre —Entonces, ¿qué decides?—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jeanne y Jun llegaron a China la tarde del siguiente día. La hermana mayor de Ren se mostraba bastante emocionada de indicarle que era cada lugar por el que pasaban mientras viajaban en el auto. La joven francesa observaba todo con una ligera fascinación en sus ojos, sin mostrarse demasiado eufórica como otra chica de su edad probablemente lo hubiera hecho.

La mujer Tao recibió una llamada en medio de su recorrido hacia la mansión, lo que hizo cambiar su expresión jocosa a una más sería, provocando cierta preocupación en la adolescente. Sin embargo, regreso a su habitual actitud en seguida, dejándole saber que todo se encontraba bien con una sonrisa.

El trayecto hacia el hogar de los Tao desde el aeropuerto les tomo cerca de dos horas, puesto que se encontraba algo retirado de la ciudad principal. En cuanto descendieron del auto, Jeanne se tomó unos segundos para apreciar todo el esplendor cultural e histórico que ese lugar le inspiraba.

Jun y ella llegaron juntas hasta la puerta, pero ella se disculpó inmediatamente al ingresar aludiendo que debía tratar algunos asuntos de la familia. Jeanne solamente agradeció su hospitalidad antes de seguir a la joven sirvienta que la acompañó por en medio de los largos pasillos hacia su habitación.

Pocos segundos después de llegar a su alcoba, la mujer que servía a los Tao se despidió de ella con una inclinación de respeto antes de dejarla sola. El tiempo para descansar o cambiar de prendas no se presentó, puesto que momentos después alguien toco la puerta de su pieza.

—Adelante—

Ren Tao ingresó en la habitación dejando a la francesa perpleja por un momento. Sin decir nada, caminó hasta quedar frente a ella, con una mano extendida. Jeanne le respondió el gesto con una sonrisa, dejando caer su propia mano sobre él.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, señor Tao— Habló Jeanne, observando directamente a los ojos de él.

—¿Unos cuantos meses y otra vez ya no soy _tú_ sino _usted_?— Preguntó él paseando la mirada por su rostro.

—Solo quería escucharte pedírmelo otra vez— Aceptó. Tao llevó ambas manos a la mejilla de ella, disfrutando secretamente del tacto.

—Llámame Ren— Descendió un poco hasta colocar un ligero beso en sus labios. Ella no se apartó en ningún momento.

En cuanto se separaron, Jeanne colocó una mano sobre la de él, otorgándole una sonrisa.

—Creo que estoy lista para conocer el plan—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jun Tao llevó todo lo necesario a la habitación de Jeanne para esa noche. La jovencita la recibió con una sonrisa cálida, sin molestarse en absoluto por las distintas indicaciones que ella y su madre tuvieron que hacerle inmediatamente después de llegar a la mansión. Ran Tao pareció encontrar una conexión instantánea con la joven en cuanto la conoció. A pesar de no ser muy dada a tratar con personas extranjeras, Jun se encontró reconociendo que su madre disfrutaba de la compañía y de las pequeñas palabras que cruzaba con la francesa.

Había sido bastante impertinente por parte de los miembros de su dinastía acelerar las cosas de la manera en que lo habían hecho, a pesar de todo a lo que anteriormente Ren se había visto obligado a ceder. Sin embargo, le reconforto saber que Jeanne no parecía para nada afectada al respecto, aunque conociendo cuan inteligente podía ser esa jovencita, lo más seguro es que ya se hubiera preparado para aquello.

Aunque no con tanta prisa.

Todos los arreglos estuvieron listos tan pronto como los dirigentes de su familia habían pedido. Podía atribuirle todo el crédito por eso a su madre, quien siempre se había comportado como una excelente anfitriona. Antes de que las tres mujeres dejaran la habitación para dirigirse al salón principal de la mansión, Ran Tao solicito estar un momento a solas con la adolescente francesa. Jun por su parte decidió concederle el deseo a su madre, mientras se encaminaba a ver qué tal le iba a su hermano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ren y Jeanne se encontraron directamente en el piso de abajo, donde permanecieron unas cuantas horas rodeados de varios familiares de la dinastía. En cuanto todo estuvo dicho, por fin se les permitió a ambos tener un poco de privacidad entre tantas personas.

Una gran cantidad de gente se dirigió con ellos hacia el comedor, donde se sentaron juntos, a lado del otro tomándose de las manos. Jeanne regreso su rostro hacia el de Ren ignorando el murmullo de todos a su alrededor. Con una sonrisa apretó su mano, llamando su atención.

—Ren, ¿cómo debería llamarte desde ahora?— Le preguntó con un ligero brillo en los ojos.

—Llámame esposo— Una ligera curva parecida a una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

El plan había sido sencillo. Después de comunicar a sus parientes las intenciones que tenía con la doncella al regresar China, estos les habían impuesto una serie exigencias para permitirle avanzar libremente con las mismas. La primera de todas era justificar porque quería contraer matrimonio con una mujer extranjera, cuando podría tener a su disposición cualquier otra perteneciente a su nación. Eso pudo hacerlo sin ninguna dificultad, teniendo en cuenta su obstinación. La segunda exigencia fue probar que aquella mujer se trataba de una persona fuerte, alguien que se manejara en el mundo de los espíritus con la misma reputación poderosa como él lo hacía. Tampoco fue difícil comprobar aquello.

La tercera exigencia fue más un castigo que una condición. Ante de ir por la mujer que se convertiría su esposa, debía pasar por un arduo entrenamiento, donde se pondría a prueba su paciencia y espera. Contario al entrenamiento que vivió su padre antes de casarse, aquella exigencia no robo más que tres meses de su tiempo, en comparación al año entero que su progenitor había tenido que soportar.

Existía una cuarta exigencia, la más difícil de cumplir y **_hablar_** con su esposa. Esta última no había estado contemplada al principio del trato, pero creyó que podría llevarla a cabo si Jeanne también estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Por esa misma razón, había solicitado un tiempo considerable antes de llevarla a contraer matrimonio, pero tan variables como eran los líderes de su dinastía, estos habían cambiado de opinión a último momento, sin dejarle otra alternativa que apresurar las cosas.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Jeanne compartía algunas palabras con su madre y con su hermana. Ella parecía sinceramente cómoda con su compañía. Al principio a sus padres les había preocupado que se tratará de una persona tan joven, pero teniendo en cuenta que con su apoyo no iba a terminar haciéndolo, decidieron aceptar su decisión, no sin antes agotar todas las vías legales para convertirla en una adulta. Pero eso tampoco funcionó.

En cuanto la gente se hubo marchado por fin y ellos fueron libres de retirarse a su habitación, Ren la llevó a dar un paseo por los jardines de la mansión. Jeanne no había tenido la más mínima posibilidad de conocer esa casa hasta ahora. **_Su casa_**.

Ambos estaban mirando hacia el cielo desde un pequeño puente de barandales rojos que cruzaba el jardín. El aire corría entre ellos haciendo mecer sus ropas. Ese momento llevó a Ren hacía uno de los recuerdos que conservaba de su estadía en Francia con ella.

Con cuidado colocó la chaqueta sobre sus hombros, acariciándola ligeramente con los pulgares como en ese momento había hecho.

—Dime, ¿qué crees tú ahora? ¿Estoy casado con la mujer de mi vida?— Susurro cerca de su oído haciéndola voltear.

—Espero que sí. Por yo lo estoy, absolutamente— La francesa llevó una mano a su mejilla antes de inclinarse a depositar un beso sobre su boca.


End file.
